conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Travel Guide To Everett
Introduction The Union of Everett is a nation consisting of the eastern half of the North American continent. Everett consists of thirty five states, all formerly of Canada, the United States, Mexico, Belize, Haiti and Puerto Rico. The Union of Everett formed in 2003 when the original fifteen states seceded from the United States. Over time, more states and soon provinces from other countries began to secede and join the new union. Everett has a population of 207 million people as of January 2009. The capitol of Everett is Everett City, located one hundred miles northwest of New York City. Laws To Be Aware Of *The legal drinking age is 25 years old. *The legal smoking age is 21 years old. *You are automatically entitled to free government funded emergency healthcare should you become sick or injured during your stay. Transportation There are various forms of transportation in, to and around Everett. Most Everettis own and drive personal vehicles such as cars, SUVs and trucks. Rental car agencies can be found at most major airports which provide a selection of HES and fusion cell vehicles for visitors and tourists. Also frequently used are airlines. Everett has verious airline companies including Everett Airways, a new and advanced airline. There are many airports throughout the country for every major and moderate city, the largest of which are Everett City International Airport (EVX), John Fitzgerald Kennedy International (JFK), Hartsfield-Jackson International (ATL) and Chicago O'Hare International (ORD). You can also travel by sea with the many cruise lines located around major seaboard cities ranging from New York to Florida. The least common form of travel is the railroad, which primarily is a regional transportation system and not national or international. The government has plans to establish a bullet train system for travel between major cities, allowing trains to become a major form of transportation, much like as seen in Europe. Also soon to come is space travel. The Boeing 808 aircraft is in it's completion stages and soon will be the first space luxury travel craft for civilians. These spaceliners will take passengers on tours of the moon, Mars and around the Earth, also to the Destiny Space Station's airport when completed in 2010. Sights Parks There are many state and national parks throughout Everett, the largest of which is New York's Adirondack Park Preserve. It is over 100 miles north to south and 80 miles east to west. Like all parks, it contains camping, hiking, fishing, lakes, tours and historic sites. To the south of the Adirondacks is the Catskill State Park. In southern Florida are the famous Everglades, full of wildlife. Monuments Everett's most famous monument is the Statue of Liberty in New York City. The 200 foot tall structure was reopened after September 11, 2001 by the Everetti government in 2004. Other famous monuments can be found throughout Washington DC such as the Washington Memorial, Lincoln Memorial, Capitol Building and the White House. The White House and Capitol Building in Washington DC became historic monuments in 2006 after the Everetti government and capitol city was moved to Everett City. Structures Everett is home to some of the tallest and largest buildings on Earth. The official largest building on Earth is the Liberty Center in Everett City, standing at over 2,000 feet tall, only feet shorter than Dubai's Burg Dubai, yet overall having more office space, making it larger. The New World Trade Center was reconstructed after 9/11, even taller than previous, adding another fourty floors or 400 feet to both towers and on the south tower, an SDI defense turret. The New World Trade Center now dwarfs the Sears Tower in Chicago in which previously, the Sears Tower was taller than the World Trade Center. Everett is also home to the Toronto CN Tower, Chicago's John Hancock Center, Everett City's Skyline Tower, Diamond Center and Jensen Center and New York City's Empire State Building. Also to be contructed will be the International Center in Everett City, standing at 1,500 feet tall. Amusement Everett is full of fun places to go and many are world famous. Parks There are dozens of major theme parks in Everett, including Disney World, Sea World, Universal Studios, Hershey Park, Dorney Park, Busch Gardens, Cedar Point and several locations of Six Flags theme parks in different states. Many hundreds of thousands of people visit these parks throughout the spring and summer. Everett and the United States are known for their rollercoasters with Everett holding the world record tallest and fastest rollercoaster, located in Cedar Point Park in Ohio. The country plans on construction larger, longer circuit coasters, creating the tallest circuit rollercoaster. Well known super coasters include Millennium Force, currently the tallest circuit rollercoaster on Earth, also located in Cedar Point Park, Ohio. The newest theme park is Liberty Gardens outside of Everett City, which is continuing construction. This park will officially open in Spring 2010 and expect total completion by the end of the park's season in October 2010. Liberty Gardens will feature super coasters, water parks, resorts and an interior ski center. Resorts & Beaches The Everetti coastline is full of vacation resorts, especially in the southern coasts and Caribbean area. Resorts can be found in Florida, North Carolina, South Carolina, Puerto Rico, Haiti, Yucatan, Maya Coast and New Jersey. These resorts feature townhouse style rooms which could be considered full rental homes with a kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms and living and dining areas. Many others are large coastline hotels, especially along the Florida, southern New Jersey and South Carolina coasts. New hotels have popped up in Haiti, Yucatan and Puerto Rico. Water cleansing systems have turned previously plain ocean beaches into Bahamas style clear waters. The beach infrastructure in Everett has undergone major changes since Everett's independence, repairing beachfronts, clearing water and setting up shark security to keep swimmers safe. Sports Everett is full of major sports stadiums and race tracks for all kinds of sports including hockey, football, baseball, Indy car racing, NASCAR and recently, soccer. Everett has established a national soccer team after making it an official sport. Also breaking out are new sports such as paintball tournaments, airsoft tournaments, demolition derbies, Air Force shows and military games with the Everetti Armed Forces. Category:Union of Everett